Companies providing printing services often maintain numerous machines performing a variety of tasks involved in the printing production line. These machines may include, for example, printers, rasterizers, cutting machines, folders, binders, hole drillers, and so forth in some cases, to fulfil demand, the companies may maintain multiple identical machines, or several machines that perform the same or similar tasks (e.g., large format printing, Laserjet printing). Multiple machines may allow the printing company to increase overall throughput, to handle different types of jobs, to account for throughput differences between different types of machines, and so forth.